


Measure Twice, Cut Once

by Cactaceae28



Series: Idle Conversations [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Friendship, Garak is a Simple Tailor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jadzia is Protective, Julian doesn't even appear in this one, M/M, everything is implied, implied threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactaceae28/pseuds/Cactaceae28
Summary: Jadzia has some urgent business with the station’s one and only tailor.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Idle Conversations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Measure Twice, Cut Once

“Good afternoon Commander, what can I do for you today?”

Without a word, Jadzia strode further into the shop and let the clothes in her arms tumble down to the counter, burying Garak’s current sewing project beneath their bulk. He looked up, allowing a sliver of annoyance to show in his eyes but she met his gaze with a challenge of her own.

“I’ve been meaning to bring you some of these for a while; it never was quite the right moment.” She straightened her pose, looking like a soldier at parade rest, “but after being cooped up in the Infirmary for these past few days, I realized I really should get this out of the way.”

Garak narrowed his eyes for a heartbeat before plastering a bland smile on his face. “I understand. It simply does not do to avoid responsibilities, no matter how… frivolous.”

“It seems like we have different ideas on what constitutes frivolity,” at the last word, her voice turned even colder. He widened his eyes with all the appearance of contriteness.

“Please, don’t take it as an insult. As a tailor, I would never consider the topic of fashion to be inconsequential. However in this business I’ve often found myself dealing with, if you’ll forgive the expression, rather _overzealous_ clients.”

“Well, I’m a scientist, not a tailor. I don’t let my initial hypothesis influence the results but sometimes there are variables that really must be _properly monitored_. If that makes me overzealous, I can live with that label.”

“A most commendable sentiment,” he gestured to the counter, “May I?”

“Please.”

Garak sorted quickly through the clothes, trailing a finger down the pattern of destruction on each garment. With a mild tut, he picked one of the larger ones and extended it over the table separating the two of them. The leather trousers had a long, straight gash running up from the knee along the inner thigh nearly to the end of the cross point.

“My, did your husband do something to anger you? If I didn’t know better, I’d almost wonder if this cut was _deliberate_.”

“I may have been careless during my last bath’leth training session – my hand slipped,” Jadzia said glibly, “It’s not something I’m proud of… but then, sometimes it’s difficult to keep a clear head when there’s a threat in front of me. Curzon’s influence, you understand. There’s something so _satisfying_ about the Klingon way of personally destroying your enemies.”

“Forgive me for saying so my dear, but I for one have always found the Klingon way to be boorish and unsophisticated. Cardassians do favor the subtler approach, as I’m sure you realize.”

“Ah, but there’s also loyalty to consider, wouldn’t you agree? As a Cardassian surely you can appreciate it: For the Klingons, the enemies of one warrior are enemies of his whole House.”

“Indeed. Well, I should have these mended in a couple of days. Leather is such a finicky material. Strong, but it ages so dreadfully without proper care.”

Jadzia shrugged one shoulder in a carefully calculated motion. “I don’t need them to look brand new. It is enough to know they’ll serve their purpose for a long time.”

“For more flights of fancy in the holo-suite? Certainly.”

“Oh no, Mr. Garak. Worf and I always use _real_ blades.”

“I see,” Garak picked up the next garment, this time one of the drab grey and black jackets of the Starfleet uniform. It had a hole roughly the size of a fist on the upper chest, just about level with the place the heart would be. “Oh dear, I’m not sure I can do anything for this one.”

“ _Try_ ,” Jadzia bit out, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Commander, really. Whatever rumors you may have heard there’s only so much a simple tailor can do under the circumstances. Some things are just beyond my humble abilities.”

“Oh, I have _perfect confidence_ in your abilities, Mr. Garak. But if you don’t _care enough_ , I suppose I could just take matters into my own hands,” she grasped the shoulder of the ruined jacket and pulled, but the tailor didn’t surrender his grip.

“I do pride myself on my work, however little Starfleet may make of it,” he said levelly. “Take this ensemble, for instance. Who’s to say an officer wouldn’t just… replicate a brand new item exactly like the damaged one? Why, I doubt such a change would be remarked upon at all.”

“Don’t be a bastard Garak or I _will_ hurt you.”

“Honestly, there’s no need to get so upset. It was just an innocent question.”

Jadzia yanked the fabric back, using the motion to bring her nose within a few inches of Garak’s. “I know you know better than that. This isn’t a game.”

“I assure you dear, _I know_ ,” the tailor façade dropped for a moment, and Jadzia held his gaze for a few seconds.

“ _Good_ ,” she said at last, and abruptly let go. Garak didn’t even wobble as he carefully smoothed the wrinkles on the jacket caused by their rough treatment and she straightened with a smile that was as menacing and adversarial as the hooded look in his eyes.

“If that is all?” He idly asked at last.

“For now,” she allowed, striding towards the door. “Just leave a message when the clothes are ready. _I’ll be watching_.”

“Certainly. And may I add, it is always a pleasure dealing with you, Commander.”

“Make sure it stays that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had wanted to add to my other fic, [The Tunnel of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134466), but the tone didn't quite fit so I'm posting it separately. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
